


Chuck's Sweet Surprise: A Tiny Titans/Peanuts Crossover

by cheriedurbin



Category: Peanuts, Tiny Titans (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Halloween, Short Story, play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheriedurbin/pseuds/cheriedurbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will rocks fly when Terra bumps into Charlie Brown on Halloween night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chuck's Sweet Surprise: A Tiny Titans/Peanuts Crossover

Charlie Brown: (dressed in ghost costume, knocks at a door. A lady dressed as a witch opens the door. Charlie holds out his sack and says:) trick or treat! (Witch smiles, drops a treat in Charlie's bag. He runs down her front steps into the street).

Terra: (dressed in her usual mask/costume, knocks at a door. A grandmotherly-type woman opens the door. Terra says:) trick or treat! (holds out sack and grandma drops a treat in. Terra races out into street and sees Charlie Brown sitting on curb, sobbing.) What's wrong, Chuck?

Charlie Brown: (lifts up sheet to reveal his sobbing face) How'd you know it was me, Terra?

Terra: Call it instinct, Chuck. Besides, hello, are you forgetting? I have SUPER powers?! So what're you crying about there, Chuck?

Charlie Brown: (holds bag open) All I got for Halloween is...is...a bag full of rocks!

Terra: (swooning) r-o-c-k-s? Rocks? ROCKS????? (opens her own sack and peeks inside) and all I got was a bunch of (sniffle) candy! Tootsie Pops, circus peanuts, licorice...

Charlie Brown: Say, you wouldn't want to...you know...

Terra: Trade? Chuck, I thought you'd never ask! (they exchange bags and Charlie plants a big kiss on Terra's cheek. Terra pulls a rock from her sack and turns it over in her hands). You know, Chuck, this could be the beginning of a beautiful relationship!

Charlie Brown: (unwrapping a lollipop) Indeed!

(The couple walks hand-in-hand down the moonlit street).


End file.
